


Maybe Big Brother

by GothRockFairy



Series: A Time For Us [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Co parents, Dad Dean, Dean is a Sweetheart, Destiel - Freeform, Destiel mpreg, Emotional Castiel, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Insecure Jack, Jealous Jack, M/M, Married Castiel/Dean Winchester, Married Couple, Mpreg, Parents Castiel & Dean Winchester, Pregnant Castiel, Season 13 AU, Season/Series 13, castiel is jack's father
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-01-30 10:16:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12651564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothRockFairy/pseuds/GothRockFairy
Summary: Jack has felt a little out of place since being born. His feelings really bubble to the surface as he watches his Father and Dean prepare for their upcoming baby's arrival. It's up to Dean and Castiel to help Jack understand where he truly belongs.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This can be read as a sequel to sunrise sunset, or a one shot all it's own. I just wanted to see how Jack would cope with a sibling and I wrote this. I might add more to this if you guys want. Enjoy!

Change isn’t easy for everyone. Everyone digests changes in their own unique way. Jack was now 6 months old but looked like a 17-year-old boy. His life was good all considering. Despite that Lucifer had now escaped bizzaro world, Dean Cas, and Sam kept him well hidden. Jack enjoyed learning about new things on earth since he found them interesting. Jack recently began to feel the feeling of loneliness. Mainly since his step parents were busy preparing for a new arrival. 

“Dean that picture doesn’t look exactly straight.” 

Dean smirked over to his husband who was sitting in the new rocking chair folding baby clothes, “Sweetheart neither are you.”

Castiel laughed, “Right. Please Dean be serious don’t you want your son’s room to look nice for when he comes?”

Dean rolled his eyes, “Still set on it being a boy huh?”

Castiel placed his hands over his large belly “Yes. It is a boy. I can feel it.”

Jack leaned against the wall outside, they were talking about the thing again. At first, he was excited about another Nephilim like him. As the months went on he felt like his father and Dean who he called Dad now forgot he even existed. Now hearing that the baby was a boy Jack felt like he really didn't belong now. 

Castiel’s eyes glowed sensing his other child’s distress. “Jack? Come here.” He spoke softly like he knew Jack was just on the other side of the door. 

Jack entered looking at the ground. “Yes?”

Castiel slowly stood up. “Look at me when I speak to you. “He walked over tilting Jack's head up. “You seem upset. Don’t hide it from us alright?”

Jack looked into his Father’s big blue eyes “I’m being replaced, aren’t I? I thought I was finally fitting in with you guys, but I see now. Perhaps I should start to look elsewhere.”

Cas looked crushed beyond belief as the waterworks flooded his eyes. Hormones. Dean quickly came over to rub Cas back. “Jack, buddy. That’s not what’s going on here at all. We love you a lot. This is just something new parents do for new babies. Your mom made you a nursery, do you remember? Heck even Cas helped make it.”

Jack nodding remembering only little snippets of what would have been his nursery had he stayed an infant. “I understand babies require much attention. So, we won’t be spending much time together. See? It is better if I go.”

Jack tried to leave as Cas grabbed his hand. “No. We want you Jack. We are so proud of the man you’re becoming. Your mom would be proud. You’re going to be a good big brother. You can teach him so much that me and Dean can’t. Right Dean?”

Dean quickly nodded. “I mean when he’s old enough you can show him how amazing nougat is.”

Jack chuckled and smiled. “I mean it is quite amazing. I guess I was just feeling what normal first children feel when they get a new sibling. I did some reading.”

Dean wrapped an arm around Jack. “I went through the same thing before Sammy came along. Yeah, I was four years old but soon I realized once he got here I had a new best friend. “ 

Cas brushed some of the hair out of Jack’s face. “We love you. That won’t change. Dean why don’t we go out for dinner tonight? Jack, you can pick.”

“I know where to go! I’ll go get my coat. Thanks Father! Thank you, Dad,” Jack hugged them both before going to his room.   
\--  
It was at Jack’s favorite restaurant where Jack felt his baby brother kick his hand for the first time, and Jack knew he already loved his baby brother already.


	2. Fight away all of your Fears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack is flooded with terrible nightmares. Good thing he has an angel watching over him to take the bad dreams away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit more emotional this time around. Next chapter you guys wanna see the baby born? Let me know in the comments  
> \--

Screaming shook the walls of the bunkers followed by a few broken lights. Castiel woke up first yawning. Being so near the end of his pregnancy he needed all the rest he could get, but Jack’s nightmares made it a challenge. Cas sighed deeply rubbing over his baby bump slipping on the bumble bee slippers Dean had gotten him as a gift. Dean slowly began to stir. He noticed his husband was not sleeping like he should have been. 

“Honey? You’re not going to waddle a single step. I got this.” Dean rolled off the bed putting his “dead guy robe” on. 

Castiel was standing up, “Dean I can waddle just fine. He needs me. You know that. I’m the closest thing that he has to a mother kind of figure.”

Dean nodded knowing he wasn’t going to win this argument, so he slipped his hand behind Cas back to help him walk. “Fine. Let me ease some of the walking though.”

Castiel smiled kissing his cheek, “Thank you beloved.” 

Together they walked slowly so Cas wouldn’t feel too tired they walked down the hall of the bunker to Jack’s room. Dean carefully opened the door to reveal Jack crying into his pillow loudly shaking. The husbands look at each other before Cas took action. 

“Jack, sweetheart.” Cas nearly ran over to himself pulling Jack against his chest rocking him. “Shhh. Father has you now. I won’t let the monsters get you. I promise.” He kissed Jack’s lightly damped forehead. 

“He’s going to find me! My real Dad! He’s going to take me away from my family!” Jack sobbed out clinging tightly to Cas.

“Jack. He isn’t going to take you away. Over my body he would try something like that. You got me, Cas, and Sam to keep you safe. We wouldn’t go down without a fight for you kid.” Dean sat beside Jack so he was sandwiched between the two older men. “Yes, Lucifer is out there but he knows better than to mess with the Winchesters.”

Jack nodded breathing slowly, “Okay…okay. I want the bad dreams to leave me alone. I want this to stop.”

Castiel took Jack’s hand. “I can technically do that. It takes a lot of grace, but I can basically refill your subconscious with only good thoughts. 

Dean furrowed his brow “No. No Cas not with you due so soon. It could be bad for you and the baby.”

“Dean. The baby has its own grace at this point. It will only drain mine. I can handle it.” Cas met Dean’s green eyes with pleading blue ones. 

Dean groaned “Fine. Alright.”

Cas smiled “Lean back son and close your eyes. Go to sleep.”

Jack slowly reclined back onto his pillows tucked back into bed sighing. Castiel’s eyes began to glow as well as his entire body as he placed a hand to Jack’s head taking away all the pain in his subconscious. As the hours went on Cas skin began to look paler, his hand frailer, he finally managed to suck it all out before nearly collapsing. 

“Dean.” Cas whispered seeing that he had fallen into the arms of his husband. The color in his face returning back to normal. 

“Come on darling. Time for us to get back to sleep.” Dean carried Castiel back to their room tucking him into bed with a sweet kiss to the baby bump then back to Cas lips. “God, I love you.” He whispered in his ear before wrapping himself around Cas for the night.   
-  
The next few nights were perfectly peaceful knowing that Jack was dreaming of his happy home life.


	3. Hello Sunshine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Winchester family grows by one!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry I took so long to update. I got super sick and then super busy with work. I hope you guys enjoy this one. Warning for slighltly graphic mpreg childbirth

Castiel’s water broke in the middle of the night. Dean quickly went to wake up Sam and Jack, so they were aware that this was not a drill. Jack stayed quiet on the couch watching his Dad and Father sway side to side together a bit confused. 

“Sam why are they dancing?” Jack whispered trying to not be loud. 

Sam cleared his throat “Sometimes calming movements can distract from the pain your father is in.” 

Jack nodded looking back at Dean and Castiel. “Ah I see.” 

Castiel had his head buried in the crook of Deans neck groaning quietly knowing Jack was in the room. “Dean please don’t leave me.” He whimpered tightening his eyes as another contraction came over him.

Dean ran his hand through Cas now dampening locks of hair, “Shh. I got you. I got you okay. Remember breathe one two three…one two three. That’s it baby just like that. You’re kicking ass.” Dean chuckled seeing the small smile that appeared on Cas face. “Sam he’s progressing pretty fast do you have all the medical supplies in our room?”

Sam nodded. “Uh yeah complete with baby blankets and a hat for when he or she arrives.”

“He. Sam. Cas says he knows it’s a boy.” 

“I mean just saying it could be a girl too” Sam stood up. 

Dean rolled his eyes “Can you choose a different time to be a smart-ass thanks.” 

Cas quickly dug his nails into Dean’s neck, his groans were now becoming very small yells. “Bed Dean!”

“Shit okay!” Dean scooped up his husband bridal style being followed by Sam and Jack. “Uh Jack buddy. You might not wanna be here for this. This could get messy and or traumatizing.”

Jack looked slightly hurt “I wanna help Father too! I can take his pain away.”

Dean gently placed his laboring angel on the bed. The offer was tempting but Jack really didn’t need to see Cas getting worked up. “Wait outside with Sam. If we absolutely need you, we will call okay?” Dean hugged Jack before he very gently shoved him out the door closing it. 

Jack’s eyes glowed feeling so useless and helpless. “Sam?” he choked out upset. 

Sam gripped an arm around Jack “Hey come on we can watch all the crappy tv that’s on at these hours of the night. “  
\--

Inside the “birthing” room Cas was only getting louder. “DAMN YOU DEAN WINCHESTER!!!” He screamed gripping the bed sheets. 

Dean shook his head kissing Cas knuckles “I know you don’t hate me, I’ll just let this be because you’re giving birth to our kid. Next time will be a breeze.”

Cas face went more pale “NEXT TIME?! IF YOU EVEN LOOK AT ME LUSTFULLY I WILL SMITE YOU INTO A PILE OF ASH!!!” Suddenly Cas loosened his grip on the sheet peacefully closing his eyes “Jack.” He whispered.

\--

While watching tv Jack kept his energy focused on his father taking away some of the pain. “If I can’t be in there physically at least I can help in someway this way.” He slightly smiled looking at his uncle figure. 

\--

“Push baby push!” Dean encouraged his lover while stroking his leg. 

“I am!” Castiel yelled hoarsely bearing down with all his strength.

Dean smiled “Babe I can see the head! You’re so amazing come on push!”

Castiel nodded sitting up more as he yelled pushing, feeling like he was being ripped open. “I wanna be done Dean! I can’t!”

Dean pressed a quick kiss to his beloved chapped lips “One more. Just one more.”

“Dean shut your eyes and don’t open until you hear him,” Castiel took a deep breath before pushing and screaming as hard as he could as a giant bright light engulfed the room. 

\--

Sam nervously stood up. “It got too quiet.” He pulled Jack off the couch looking towards the room down the hall.

Jack felt his heart was going to pound out of his chest. “Father” he whispered on the verge of tears. 

More silence then…a beautiful loud cry. 

“You’re a big brother Jack!” Sam hugged him tight just relieved.  
\--

The two men with big smiles went to Dean and Cas room knocking lightly as the door slowly opened. Dean was sitting on the edge of the bed beside a very tired looking Castiel. Castiel on the other hand was all smiles and tears as he rocked the small squeaking bundle. “Jack. There’s someone we want you to meet” Cas extended his hand for Jack to take as he shakingly walked to his father. 

Cas chuckled gently moving back some of the blanket to reveal the sweet little baby boy sucking on his fist. “Jack this is your baby brother Noah Zeppelin Winchester.” He smiled kissing his newest son’s forehead. “You want to hold him Jack?”

Jack was gob smacked as he looked at Dean for approval, and Dean nodded of course. Jack nodded so fast his head looked like it would fall off. Castiel gently handed over his newborn baby into his older son’s arms “Support his head like this make him feel safe hon.” 

Jack was in awe of the small person in his arms rocking him naturally. “Hi Noah. I’m Jack your big brother. I love you.” Noah made a small coo before falling back to sleep again.

Castiel leaned into Deans arm’s resting, while Dean kissed his head “I’m so proud of you. I think our little family is complete, don’t you?”

Cas smiled “Well you never know we could have one more darling.”

Dean erupted into laughter as he sealed the gap between them. For now, everything was perfect. They were home at last.


End file.
